Triangle
by Lilly Emerald
Summary: I will always choose you, Damon said to Elena. But will she choose him? Bonnie discovers a prophecy about Stefan, Elena and Damon but who is her soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

Triangle

I will always choose you, Damon said to Elena. But will she choose him? Bonnie finds out a prophecy about Stefan, Elena and Damon, but who is her soul mate?

Pairing...Elena/Damon

None of the character belong to me. I'm just having some fun

Bonnie Bennett watched the storm outside gain in power and she shivered. Lightening flickered across the sky and thunder rumbled around her. Rain lashed heavily against her bedroom window and the lights flickered a little bit.

This was the worst storm that Mystic Falls had seen in a while. Being a witch, you would think that storms wouldn't even bother her at all. But she had been scared of them since she was a child. And just because a week ago, she had pretended to die in a fight with Klaus to protect her best friend, using all the magical power she possessed didn't mean she still didn't want to dive into her bed and pull the covers tightly around her and over her head, hoping to block everything out.

But she was a witch now and she had to deal with it. Her powers were a part of who she was and she couldn't deny it any longer. She had given up on ever having a normal life. Her best friend, Elena Gilbert was in a relationship with a vampire, whose vampire brother had a thing for her as well and she was part of some old curse where she was the doppelganger of the evil vampire bitch, Katherine, who had turned the Salvatore brother's into what they were now.

Add to that, her other friend Caroline, was in a relationship with Matt, their friend who they had all known forever, who knew nothing about the supernatural at all, but a boy in their class Tyler, also liked Caroline and he was a werewolf! A part of her wanted to call Jeremy, have him come round and put his arm around her and tell her it was all going to be ok, but mostly she wanted to feel strong all by herself and not have to rely on anyone else. Like her grandmother.

She reached for her spell book. Well, it had been her grandmother's, but it was hers now. She casually flipped through the pages, this always made her feel calmer somehow. Like the power of all witches before her who had written in this book was helping to influence her. Suddenly, her eyes widened. What she saw in front of her couldn't be possible, but it was their in black and white. It was a sketch that was perfectly drawn of Damon, Stefan and...Elena. It was definitely Elena, because underneath was a prophecy written by Emily. Had Emily been able to see into the future?

Bonnie didn't know what to do with this information at all. Should she call Jeremy? He would want to know. He'd gotten the hang of getting her to open up to him. But did she want Elena to know this yet? Should she go to Stefan? Either Jeremy or Stefan would be the first ones to tell Elena. Stefan because he was her boyfriend. And Jeremy...even though he loved Bonnie he would tell Elena. Even if she asked him not to she just had a feeling that he would. He and Elena may not be true blood brother and sister but they were still close family.

There was only one person she could tell. It was someone she really didn't want to see...especially on a dark and stormy night just like this. But she didn't have a choice. She grabbed her Book of Shadows and placed it in a bag to keep it out of the harm of the rain. Of course their were several ways that this could go wrong. She didn't trust Damon as far as she could throw him...which wouldn't be that far at all, because he had his vampire strength. He would use this information against her at some point. He would blackmail her with it or something. It was just a part of his character. But he was an important part of this strange puzzle and she knew one thing. If it would cause Elena pain to tell her what bonnie had found out, Damon wouldn't tell her. Stefan and Jeremy would feel she needed the truth, but Damon would keep it from her to protect her. And right now, Bonnie didn't think that Elena could handle the truth.

...

The storm raging outside perfectly matched Damon Salvatore's mood. He felt restless and angry and frustrated! How could he have been so...vulnerable to Elena. Saying all of those things to her? It made him look weak and if she ever said any harsh words to him again like they had fought in the past then he would look like a fool. Even though she had had perfect reason to hate him. It was all his own damned fault.

Elena had looked shocked and surprised by his confession that he would always choose her first. It had been a long pause before she had replied with a shaky thank you. Could she really not know just how far his feelings went? Stefan and Bonnie and...hell, everyone in town would have her believe he wasn't capable of any feelings. But he wanted to believe that Elena knew him well enough to know that wasn't true.

He had been an idiot to admit anything to her. He would never make that mistake again. He would protect her of course, and in a fight he would give his un life for her. But he would leave all the touchy feeling stuff to his brother, Sain Stefan! If that was what Elena wanted.

Frantic knocking on the door of the Salvatore home echoed around him, trying to compete with the sound of the thunder. What the hell? Who would be dumb enough to be out in this weather?

His super vampire hearing managed to pick up Bonnie's frantic shous of "Damon, Damon please let me in it's an emergency!"

He groaned and huffily walked towards the front door, flinging it open with a very unfriendly "What do you want?"

Bonnie stepped back in surprise but then barged her way into his home without waiting for him to invite her in. She was human after all. She could do what she wanted!

"Yes. Perfect. Come in and ruin my night why don't you?" He slammed the door shut behind them and they stood face to face, vampire and witch, always enemies.

"Damon this is serious. There's something important I have to tell you. It's a prophecy that I found. It was written in 1864 by Emily. It's about you and Stefan and Elena."

He stared at her, letting her words sink in. "Ok. I'm listening."

TBC

Ok, I couldn't help it I'm writing another vampire diaries story! But the next few weeks will be busy with me packing and moving so be patient with me on getting updates. Let me know what you think I hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews of the first chapter! Lol if anyone is still reading this, I have to admit that I've had a bit of writer's block on this one, but I seem to have gotten some ideas from somewhere. Just to warn you it will probably only be about ten chapters long, maybe a bit longer.

Chapter Two

"I said I'm listening. You have my complete attention. What does it say?"

Bonnie hesitated, not quite sure how to tell him. Instead she just showed him what she had found and waited for his reaction.

"So, wait a minute. This is a picture that looks like Elena...or it could be Katherine but," Then she watched him read what was underneath the picture in flowing old style hand writing. "This says she is linked to the Salvatore brother's. She will always be in their lives, because she has been in all of their lives. All three have shared many lifetimes and will continue to share many more until Elena makes her choice and stick with it, until she makes the right choice and chooses her soul mate. Only then will any of them find true happiness and be able to be at peace. "

He stared at Bonnie. "This is ridiculous."

"I know, but that's what it says," she took back the book of shadows and held it close to her, protectively.

"I don't believe in reincarnation Bonnie. It's all stupid. What about when I was turned into a vampire, I've been alive for over a century now, you would think I'd remember running into Elena if she kept on reincarnating, right? And you'd think Katherine would have remembered running into her doppelganger every few years. And Stefan,"

"That's why we have to do something to investigate this and find out exactly what it all means before we tell anyone else."

"Why did you come to me, Bonnie? You hate me if I remember right."

"I do hate you. But you mean a lot to Elena and Stefan and you have everything to do with this. What if Elena chooses you? What if you're her right choice? I will just have to live with it and accept it I guess, because she's my friend. I want to try a spell, a spell to go back in time to speak with Emily to find out exactly what she means, how come none of you remember anything and how we can stop it from happening again. I don't like the idea of my friend never getting the chance to go to heaven because she's always reincarnating. And I wonder how many past lives you guys have had? Before you were vampires I mean."

"This is giving me a headache Bonnie," Damon complained.

"You have to help me with this spell, you're my link to this time line, and you have to help bring me back here ok? It will only take a second, I promise."

"Does this mean we have to hold hands?"

Bonnie ignored him and instead, placed her book of shadows to one side, took his hand and began to chant, it was a spell she had made up that she hoped would work. She was still experimenting with all this witchcraft stuff and time travel? She was definitely out of her league. But she had to try.

Damon watched Bonnie curiously wondering how this would all turn out.

When she finally stopped chanting her eyes opened wide and blood was running from her nose, she started to shake and fell backwards on the floor crying out in pain. "Bonnie!" he cried out in alarm, wondering what on earth he was going to tell Elena if anything bad happened, when it all finally stopped and everything was quiet. Bonnie slowly started to try and get up and he rushed over to help her.

"You should really warn a guy when you're going to do that," he scolded her, handing her a tissue for her nose.

"I didn't know, this is the worst it's gotten," she whispered, finally calming down. "Emily said, she said that you forget. That obviously before you're human life you wouldn't have remembered, and when you both met Katherine, you automatically thought she was Elena because of your past lives and that is why you're drawn to Katherine in the first place. Then she turned you into vampires, and you both met Elena a few times but every time she died, you both forgot what happened. Emily says there is a spell to make you remember everything."

"I don't think you're up for anymore spells," Damon warned her, not sure why he was caring so much about Bonnie right now, except that she was friends with Elena. And obviously Elena had had more influence on his existence than he thought. "And I think we need to meet up with everyone and tell them, whatever it is we need to tell them before you try anything else."

Bonnie nodded. "You're right, I need time to rest. But are you sure about telling Elena? I would have thought that you would be thinking like me. I guess that's why I came to you. I'm not sure that she can handle the truth yet and I guess I was thinking that you would have some sort of insight that I haven't thought of on what to do next."

"I might have hidden this from her and tried to solve it myself if it wasn't this big, Bonnie. Since it involves our future and our afterlife and whatever else, I think she should know and find things out. After all, it all depends on her choice doesn't it? How can she make a choice if she doesn't know how important it is? Although I would have thought things would be different this time because she's obviously chosen Stefan. Maybe we're blowing this out of proportion. If she's chosen Stefan then when she dies the cycle will be broken right? "

Bonnie frowned in concentration. "Maybe you're right."

They looked at each other, both knowing what had to be done and not knowing how to do it. "You tell her," they both said in unison.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Damon suggested.

"One, two, three," said Bonnie. Damon had a rock and Bonnie had scissors.

He smiled. "I blunt you're scissors," he laughed at her.

"Best two out of three?" Bonnie suggested hopefully.

"You found this prophecy. You're her best friend, Bonnie. It's up to you. Don't let anyone else do you're dirty work it's not right."

She hated to admit that Damon was right and left the boarding house feeling worse off than when she had first got there.

TBC

Pretty please, if anyone still reading this let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Umm, Bonnie?" Jeremy asked her hesitantly as Bonnie lay out the ingredients of the spell around Elena, Stefan and Damon. The three of them looked very nervous as she continued to light the candles and handed them all crystals for clear vision and self healing and for eradicating self doubt and fear.

"Yes?" she didn't even look up at him as she went about her business, very carefully and precisely.

"What about the consequences of spells and especially time travel? You said you went back in time to ask Emily about things and this spell, what exactly are the side effects of that?"

Bonnie sighed impatiently. "I told you all. I just had a little headache and a little nose bleed and that's it. No big deal," she glanced sharply at Damon "Right?"

Damon sighed "Right."

"Why don't I believe you then?" Jeremy was getting angry now, that she wasn't listening to him. "Don't you even think about anyone else apart from yourself when you're doing magic? Because you may think you're helping people but you're not really. How do you think we would feel if anything happened to you?"

For a moment Bonnie looked like her calm face might crack, and she would start screaming at him, and it felt as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting for some explosion. But instead she decided to ignore him and handed Stefan yet another crystal.

Elena held her crystal tightly in her hand and could feel herself shaking. She didn't really understand any of this and why did it have to happen to her, and why now?

"Jeremy's right Bonnie," she said gently. "I know you don't want to hear it. But why is this so important after everything that's been happening lately?"

"Because apparently what's been happening between you and Stefan and Damon has been happening for a very, very long time. And none of you are at peace and it's time that you were. And if you ever die, Elena I don't want you to keep coming back over and over again to repeat the same mistakes. And I don't think you do either, right?"

"No but, you realise you're disrupting everything? I'm with Stefan, Bonnie. Everyone knows this. Why are you helping Damon anyway? I thought you hated him!"

"Hate is such a strong word," Damon muttered.

"I'm not doing this for Damon I'm doing this for you. And you should want to do this too Elena. I mean, if you really are meant to be with Stefan then everything is ok."

"But if she's meant to be with Damon," Stefan was looking decidedly less friendly by the second. "Then that means after this spell then we're over, no discussions. If that's what it takes to save her soul then I would have to do it wouldn't I?"

Elena was looking like she would be sick. "No Stefan! I would never do that to you, you know I wouldn't. Why should I let this decide my life? If this spell says I'm meant to be with Damon it doesn't mean anything has to happen. That would mean we have no control over anything. We don't have to have anything to do with this, Stefan we can just walk away now."

Damon was looking angry now too. "What's the matter Gilbert, you scared of what you'll find out?"

She looked at him with dark anger in her eyes. "I'm not scared. I love Stefan." She looked over at her boyfriend and took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. "You know you don't have to worry about anything."

He stared deep into her eyes and nodded, looking to the rest of the world as if he believed what she said. But he didn't believe a word of it, he was worried as hell, because he hadn't been able to ignore the looks between his girlfriend and his brother, the obvious chemistry they shared. It made him wonder if she was truly happy. It made him wonder if she was lying, not only to him but to herself.

Elena was scared as well because even though she said the words out loud to Stefan, she felt as if everything could change and she was scared to face the new world she would be waking up to.

"Bonnie, please, why do I have to do this again?"

Bonnie looked suddenly as if she was going to cry. "I don't know Elena. Isn't it best to have a resolution to these things? Haven't you all felt restless all of your lives and wouldn't you like to stop that feeling? I know that we would all like to see things settled between you three. We all watch it every day. You and Stefan act like the perfect couple, but we all know that something isn't right. Don't you want to deal with it?"

No! The word was screaming to get out of Stefan's lips, denial was a friendly place he was living in and he wanted to stay there. But instead, he nodded and said "ok, what do we have to do?"

Elena stared at him for a second in shock, not believing he wanted to do this. Was it just the competition he had going on with Damon over everything that made him want to do this? Did he doubt her? Why wouldn't he doubt her though, when she doubted herself all the time.

"Fine," she mumbled, not even able to look at Damon. "Fine, let's do this then."

Jeremy had walked out of the room, not able to watch all the people he cared about put their lives in danger yet again and Bonnie tried not to get even more upset then she already was. She needed him here, to give her strength and support, but she guessed she understood where he was coming from. She hesitated only a second and hoped beyond hope that this would work. It was going to be an interesting next couple of hours.

I know, this is a very, very short chapter. But it's almost time for me to go to bed, long work day tomorrow, but I felt I should write something for all you kind people who reviewed the last chapter. So, next chapter, Damon and Stefan and Elena get to see some of their past lives, and you will eventually have Delena, I promise! Thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Elena opened her eyes everything was blurry and all she could see were shadows. But then she felt grass underneath her fingers, it was damp with dew drops. Slowly she stood up but a wave of dizziness hit her and she had to steady herself against the nearest tree to keep from falling again. Wait a minute, tree? What was she doing in a place with trees, or nature of any kind? She had been in Bonnie's home with Damon and Stefan and Jeremy and Bonnie. They had been doing a spell to see all of her past lives that apparently had always included The Salvatore Brother's and apparently always would unless she could choose one of them. Well, it looked like the spell had worked, only, she had thought they would all look in the crystal ball and see all their past lives, not relive them. She had been so wrong about that!

This sudden memory was enough to wake her up a bit, give her some focus. She was in big, big trouble. But she was also Elena Gilbert, used to all things to do with trouble, and there was always a solution. Things never stayed bad, she just had to get through the hard times to get to the good. So, all she had to do was figure out when and where she was and then hope that either Stefan or Damon or preferably both were with her, and that they had their future memories and she wasn't just stuck with their past selves. That would suck big time.

She started calling for them and only realised seconds later that she had called Damon's name first, and that she hadn't even thought about it, the name had just come out. Oh crap, it was already starting wasn't it? The choices she made changed the future or, changed something, changed everything. But then Elena shook her head fiercely. It hadn't meant anything, she was being silly. She was just worried about him, about both of them. She stuck to calling out Stefan's name though, just in case.

As she walked she had to wonder how this whole past life thing worked. If she had shared lives with the brother's in the time when they were vampires, from 1862 onwards, then wouldn't they have remembered? Unless due to the magic of reincarnation after her time with them their memory of her was erased and because Katherine was around then it was easy to think that anything they did remember about her was really about Katherine. Or nothing more than a de Ja Vu. She didn't know how it all worked really, after all who would know? Bonnie could make guesses just like she was doing, but Bonnie was still a beginner witch really, she may be much more confident about her spells, but she had only been practising for a couple of years now. So how could anyone Elena knew really know what was going on? She liked her theory and she was sticking with that, of course, that was if she came across a life when they were vampires. She might not.

This guess work was giving her a serious headache and she didn't think she could wait a few hundred years before they invented ibuprofen!

Suddenly, she heard a distant sound that made her heart beat faster with hope. The sound of rushing water, could it possibly be what she thought it was? Oh please, please let it be, she prayed. Elena started to run, slow at first and then faster and faster. She brushed away the branches of bushes out of her face and the leaves from her hair. She fell a few times, causing her top to rip a little on the sleeve and she knew there was dirt on her face, but she had to keep going.

When she finally burst into a clearing a smile lit up her face and her eyes sparkled with tears of joy. It was the waterfall of Mystical falls, she would always know it. Her and matt had shared many a moment up here, She and Caroline and bonnie used to sneak out of the house and come up here to gossip and then later on, experiment with drinking and other more adult things, but not anything drastically bad, just things their parents shouldn't know about. There had been a few parties up here if she remembered right. And now it was a sign for her that she was home, Mystic Falls town shouldn't be far from here if she could get the right direction. But then her hope deflated, when was she? What if there wasn't a town anymore, what if she never recognised anything? She was alone. "Please, someone help me!" she called out in desperation and sank to the floor, tears rolling down her face. She shouldn't cry, really she shouldn't. But she felt so helpless. "Damn you Bonnie," she cursed her friend and then added guilt to her turmoil of emotions. Bonnie had said at anytime if they felt trapped or in danger of their lives then they could just utter the words Bonnie I want to come home, in her absolute fear she had forgotten that. She had forgotten that her best friend would never let her go into danger without hope of a return journey, how irrational and silly and girly was that? She was being a wimp and she should grow up and deal with it. If she didn't at least live through a few of her lives then this whole thing wasn't worth it.

"Did I hear a damsel in distress?" She jumped at the sound and looked up to see Damon standing against a nearby tree with an expression on his face she couldn't read. She felt extremely embarrassed. "Damon, just don't even start," she muttered as she got to her feet, dusting herself off. For one weak moment she as so glad to see him that she felt like running to him and throwing her arms around him in a big bear hug, and she smiled a little at the expression that would appear on his face, and she wondered what he would do if she did that.

Then she thought of Stefan. "I'm fine, honestly," she said, more loudly this time. "Did you see Stefan yet?"

Damon shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen Saint Stefan. Was hoping it would just be you and me Angel, but he has to ruin things doesn't he."

"Damon, I know you're worried about him really," she started walking.

"I was hoping with your vampire senses you could point us in the right direction."

Damon laughed. "Right direction to what exactly? I doubt there's going to be any civilization. At least none that you're used to. No mobile phones transport or even running water, and this is way before my time I'm guessing."

"I guessed that too. And I'm not stupid you know."

There was a silence as they walked away from the falls and she thought to herself that she wasn't sure how she was going to make it through this with Damon. He was such a distraction, both in a good and a bad way. But she couldn't even think about that now, not until she knew that Stefan was ok, although she couldn't help but sneak little looks at the darker brother ever now and then.

It was in that moment that she looked deep within her soul and realised this was going to be a harder choice then she had first thought

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They had been walking for what seemed like hours and Elena was getting more and more grumpy. She hadn't seen or heard any sign of Stefan and this was worrying and upsetting all at the same time. She felt like saying "Are we there yet," but then didn't want Damon to utter a single remark about her wining like a five year old, so she kept her mouth shut. She couldn't remember Mystic Falls being so far from the waterfall, but then they had gone back in time so who knew what was happening.

Finally, they cleared the woods, or forest as she was thinking of it. A never ending forest. "Well now," Damon was laughing. "Isn't this impressive?"

Elena stared with wide eyes her mouth hanging open slightly. "It's...there's...there's nothing here."

Well, there were a few primitive buildings made of stone and that was about it.

"Dear Elena, this is what the past is like I'm afraid. Well, in my day it was a little bit more than this of course. Stefan and I had it lucky obviously."

"Yeah, you guys had a mansion," she snapped. "And you're not doing a good job of winning me over you know so you better grow up and stop with the bitchy comments."

"I don't bitch," he growled at her, but didn't say anything else and she was glad of the quiet moment.

"I guess we start walking," she was thinking out loud. "Maybe Stefan is down there?"

"One can only not hope," Damon started but shut up at the look she gave him.

As they neared the village, she could hear the sound of music, or well, people singing, and could see in the centre of the village that there was a fire burning that she hadn't noticed before. Damon obviously distracting her again from noticing anything, even the smell of smoke it seemed. It looked like there was a celebration going on of some kind, a feast. There was meat roasting on spits and a wooden table of odd looking food broths and cheeses and other things she wouldn't know the name for. A young girl came up to her then startling Elena with her excitement. "There you two are!" the girl exclaimed. "I've been looking just everywhere for you. How could you be running out on your own wedding celebration like that?"

Elena was truly speechless and nearly fainted right there in front of everyone. Luckily, it was Damon to the rescue handling the situation like he had been rescuing people his whole life.

"We just wanted a little alone time," he was calming her down a bit, but the girl wasn't going away anytime soon. Elena needed time to process what she had just said. She looked down at her outfit and realised that the top she had been wearing was actually part of a dress. A very white dress that looked a bit dirty and frayed around the edges. She tried to hide the rip in the sleeve with her hair but the girl had seen it and shook her head in disbelief. "You could have at least waited until later on for that sort of thing," she scolded. "Look at you, you look a fright. All that hard work you're mother put into your dress and it looks ruined."

Elena felt genuinely guilty and pulled herself together a bit to mutter an apology. "This may sound a bit strange but, would you mind telling me where I would have some spare clothes? Just in case people notice this," she pointed at the dirt.

The girl's eyes widened. "They'll notice you're not in your wedding dress for certain. But I can show you to you and Damon's new home. They've spent ages working on it as you know, both of your father's. We moved all of your things in it so you can relax tomorrow."

"Thank you," Elena didn't know how to ask the girls name without it sounding weird so she left it at that. She felt Damon slip his hand into hers and flinched at the unfamiliar contact. "What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"We have to look the part right? Trust me, I'm good at this."

She turned to the girl who was leading their way. "Excuse me, umm,"

"Don't tell me you're so drunk you're forgetting my name now?" the girl let out a silvery laugh. "I told you Damon was a bad influence. Remember? I'm Sara, your cousin?"

"Right," Elena suddenly missed Jeremy a lot.

As they entered the stone building Sara began to light candles as she went and Elena was suitably impressed. It wasn't as bad as she had thought, there was a room that someone could call a living room and she could see through a doorway the bedroom that had a piece of cloth over it to keep it separated. As she went into the bedroom with Sara the girl pointed out a pile of clothes on the floor by the bed and Elena chose another dress that was much plainer than the one she wore now and was a brown colour. It was slightly warmer too, but less comfortable and the material making her skin itch a little.

Sara had gone into the main room to let her change and was talking with Damon. "So could you tell everyone that we're really tired and want to get some sleep?" he was saying. "Isn't it a tradition that the bride and groom retire early and then everyone else parties into the night?"

"I can tell them," Sara said hesitantly. "They are probably too drunk to notice anyway, but Elena you're mother was worried."

"Tell her I'll see her tomorrow and not to worry, that I'm having fun and have had a lovely night. I'm sorry we sneaked out like that but we just wanted some..."

"Alone time, as you put it," Sara giggled. "You are talking strangely Elena. Not remembering me and not knowing about this place. Maybe you hit your head while having all this alone time hmm?"

Elena smiled and then thought of something as Sara turned to leave. "Sara, is there someone called Stefan living in this village?"

"You're being strange again," Sara frowned. "You know everyone here Elena. Of course there is someone called Stefan. He's you're best friend."

When she had gone Elena turned to Damon and found him sitting at a stool by the table deep in thought. "You ok?"

"I wonder if Stefan is my brother in this life?" Damon looked up at her, genuine worry in his eyes now, even if he tried to hide it. "What if I don't know him?"

"Well, if we're best friends then surely you would know him a little bit right?" Elena was wondering what her parents were like in this time and suddenly really badly wanted to meet them.

"We have an even bigger problem at the moment Damon," she told him, putting her hands on her hips. "You and I are married. And there's only one bed!"

TBC


End file.
